


Crybaby

by oximorondistopico



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oximorondistopico/pseuds/oximorondistopico
Summary: "Todas las personas destacan por algo, ¿qué es lo que hace a Yoosung tan especial? ¿y por qué sería motivo de burla?Él es increíble."
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño headcanon que se me ocurrió una mañana y escribí en una tarde cuando no tenía internet.

YooSung quería pasar lo más rápido posible por aquel pasillo. Sabía que jugar LOLOL hasta altas horas de la mañana le pasaría la cuenta, y eso fue esencial para el primer día de clases. Llegar tarde le había costado tener su casillero junto a los idiotas que siempre le molestaban. Apenas terminó la tensa clase de geografía, corrió hecho una bala a dejar sus libros y cuadernos, aquellos que se hallaban vacíos de contenido llevando más de tres meses de clase. Con las manos temblorosas logró abrir su casilla, y en menos de un segundo ya la tenía cerrada. Suspiró aliviado, por fin pudo relajar sus músculos, el solo recordar la escrupulosa voz de uno de los bravucones diciendo “lo teníamos reservado para ti” le ponía tenso otra vez. Un puñetazo en el duro metal bastó para que no pudiera si quiera respirar.

– Vaya, pero qué suerte hemos tenido, ya te nos ibas – pronunció el más alto entre los tres abusadores. El rubio fue acorralado de inmediato a los casilleros, obligado a tener que verle las caras a esos compañeros de clase que, por tantos años, se esmeraban en hacerle la vida escolar imposible. Ellos ya tenían su táctica, sabían que al _bebé llorón_ le dolían más las palabras que los golpes, así que soltaron una frase tras otra. YooSung había hecho todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir para dejar de ser el blanco de ataque, cambiar de color de cabello, reprobar sus materias e incursionarse en los videojuegos, cualquier cosa que dejara de tildarlo como el nerd de la clase. No lograba zafarse, algo en su interior le impedía huir, siendo que tenía el corredor libre para hacerlo. Claro, los matones estaban esperando a que hiciera _su espectáculo,_ y lo obtendrían cuando calaran profundo a lo que más le dolía.

– Que sepas que ya no está aquí tu primita muerta para defenderte, ¡seguro la tonta se mató porque ya no aguantaba tener que cuidarte!

El pecho del rubio se estremeció, sus labios comenzaron a vibrar, y antes de que cayera la primera lágrima, se largó rápidamente a su fiel escondite. Justo en los últimos segundos, SaeYoung había entrado al pasillo. Logró ver como su amigo arrancaba del agarre de los chicos, y no dudó en dirigirse hacia ellos.

– Ahh, ustedes jamás se aburren de hacer el ridículo ¿no? ¿Cuándo será el día que dejarán a YooSung en paz?

– ¡Miren a quién tenemos acá! Al nerd número dos, ¿o debería decir payaso siete cero siete? No nos dan miedo los debiluchos como tú – vociferó el alto, más conocido como el líder. Su risa se vio acallada cuando la tranquilidad de SaeYoung se esfumó. En un solo movimiento, Seven atrapó al líder entre los casilleros, haciendo que los otros dos que le acompañaran se alejaran del panorama.

– Para tu mala suerte, este nerd sabe pelear, y no va a permitir que sigan haciéndole daño a su mejor amigo ¿has entendido? – nunca se le había escuchado tan serio como en ese momento, al ser SaeYoung catalogado como uno de los más ligeros y bromistas de la escuela. Lo que los bravucones no sabían es que aquella imagen era la máscara perfecta del pelirrojo para presentarse a los demás. El líder no tardó en acobardarse y salir del lugar, la realidad era que aquellos alumnos ni siquiera sabían luchar, y atacando a los más débiles aquello jamás quedaría en evidencia. Su verdadero talento era intimidar con la apariencia.

SaeYoung conocía a la perfección el escondite de YooSung. Bajo las escaleras, estaba la sala de limpieza, donde los conserjes guardaban los útiles de aseo y casi nunca entraban; era un espacio escaso, pero suficiente para que alguien se pudiera esconder. Al entrar SaeYoung, pudo ver al rubio sentado en el suelo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. Se notaba en el leve movimiento de su espalda que sollozaba en silencio, que intentaba callarse, pero no lo conseguía. Seven se acuclilló a su lado y le levantó con suavidad el rostro. YooSung ni se inmutó, sabía que SaeYoung era el único amigo tan cercano que sabía dónde se ocultaba siempre que quería llorar. YooSung estiró sus extremidades para que su amigo le acogiera en un abrazo, uno de esos _abrazos de oso_ que solía darle para reconfortarlo. El rubio escondió su rostro, sentía vergüenza de apenas poder respirar debido a las lágrimas.

– L-lo odio… – susurró con rabia entre los sollozos y la camisa blanca de SaeYoung.

– ¿A esos imbéciles? Puedes odiarlos todo lo que quieras, lo que hacen no está – el pelirrojo se vio interrumpido por las siguientes palabras de su amigo

– N-no, odio… odio ser así, un _bebé llorón_ , ser tan sensible y… – tampoco pudo acabar su propia frase, la garganta se le hallaba atorada de tristeza, de inmensas ganas de seguir llorando. El abrazo de Seven se hizo más apretado, y con ello, más acogedor.

– Es tu forma de ser, no debes odiarla – tomó a YooSung por el mentón, para que así pudiera mirarle a los ojos. Aquellas luces violetas se tornaban de un púrpura intenso cada vez que lo encontraba así, ensimismado en su dolor. Era bello y tortuoso a la vez, no le gustaba ver a la persona que más amaba sumida en la angustia, ya tenía suficiente con su propio sufrimiento. Con la mano más ligera del mundo, acercó los finos labios del rubio a los suyos en un cálido beso, que temía no fuese correspondido. Quizás era injusto de su parte aprovecharse del malestar de YooSung para declararse, lo tenía frágil en sus brazos, cualquiera que lo viese lo juzgaría de mala manera, pero ya no aguantaba más. Eran años que llevaba callando ese sentimiento.

YooSung correspondió al beso con la misma ternura, e incluso con un deje de desesperación. Veía en Seven un gesto de protección, un cariño de hermano, tal vez. A medida que pasaban los segundos del beso, el agarre de Seven se desvió a la cintura del rubio, con un tono más sexual. Así también, el beso se intensificó en velocidad, y la lengua de SaeYoung quería comenzar a juguetear con la de YooSung. Un movimiento de Seven bastó para que YooSung se diese cuenta de lo que sucedía. La camisa de su uniforme estaba desprolija, y un par de dedos de su amigo hacker se habían colado por su piel. Detuvo el contacto de inmediato.

– S-Seven… esto no puede ser – SaeYoung no cabía de entender la reciente reacción de su amigo – Tú y yo somos amigos, mejores amigos, pero… _somos hombres._ Y-yo sé que para ti no es un problema, pero para mí… ¿Q-qué dirían mis padres? No me lo permitirían

– Detente.

Ahora el descolocado era YooSung. La triste sonrisa de SaeYoung no podía ser disimulada.

– No es necesario que me digas todas estas cosas, solo quisiera saber si de verdad sientes algo por mí, ¿o es solo que a mi lado te sientes protegido? No me molestaré con tu respuesta – YooSung tragó en seco y cambió su semblante. Aquel beso le había ayudado a calmar sus desesperados lloriqueos, y ahora podía pensar con más claridad. Sonrió animosamente, pero sus ojos seguían denotando desánimo, solo que esta vez por otro motivo. SaeYoung solo le miraba, expectante a una respuesta, atrapado por esos ojitos de cachorro triste que no querían dañarlo producto del rechazo, esa réplica que era inminente de negar.

– Te amo mucho SaeYoung, eres la persona más importante para mí, después de Rika… pero no de la manera en que tú piensas.

– Está bien, agradezco mucho tu sinceridad, Sung – y volvieron a unirse en un abrazo, esta vez sin ninguna otra intención. YooSung pudo sentir el alivio llegar finalmente a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el hombro de Seven. Aquel chico pelirrojo era quien siempre le defendía y le daba apoyo, desde el principio y más aún cuando Rika se fue de este mundo. Se sentía feliz nuevamente, y su sonrisa era por saber que SaeYoung entendería sus sentimientos, y todo seguiría como siempre. Por otro lado, SaeYoung no dejaba de mirar al vacío. No deshacía el abrazo con YooSung, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir su aroma, estremecerse, y tener que tragarse todas esas ganas de ambos poder ser felices juntos como pareja. Se negaba a sonreír, como suponía que YooSung lo hacía; tenía suerte de que no le estuviese viendo. Lo único que apaciguaba el dañado corazón de SaeYoung es saber que YooSung estaría bien, aunque fuese como su mejor amigo.


End file.
